New Hope
by Dewdrop of DiamondDust
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Hall of Origin and everyone is getting prepared. However, sent out on a mission alone with Mewtwo, Deoxys wonders way Arcues insists on torturing it. Join the adventure filled with new-found love. Genetic shipping. AU.
1. Trials of Patience, and Crazy Mew

**Hiya, everyone! This story is dedicated to dragonsofthe8elements. Dragonsofthe8elements, you asked for it, so here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon! Honestly, what are you, dense? When, pray tell, did I ever say I owned Pokémon? (No offence intended).**

**EDIT: I am updating this chapter, to correct a number of misspellings as well as some grammar. I have also added one or two sentences and changed a word or two. I apologize for being gone for so long. Yes, I am planning on continuing my stories. And I shall start with this one. Note, though, that my writing style has changed over the years. I just hope that I manage to keep the tone of this fic, and that I manage to not be too jarring with the next chapter. XD Please, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Pokéspeech."<em>

Telepathy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Hall of Origin...<strong>

**Deoxys' POV**

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Once again, Mew and Mewtwo were trying my patience to its limit... Though it wouldn't seem that way to the other Legendaries. To all the others, I always seem to have an infinite amount of patience. Well, except for Arceus. It understands that, like its own, my patience is far from infinite. Now, what is it that the cat duo are doing that makes me want to Psycho Boost them to Kingdomecome? Well, I think you should listen to them yourself...

_"Let's fly! Come on you two... Giggle, whee!"_ I ducked as one very hyper Mew flew at my head. I was beginning to get tired of this, and Mewtwo wasn't helping...

Technically, 'whee' is not a word, Mew. Deoxys, why are you not providing assistance?

Because I like keeping my head on my shoulders thank you very much. And I'm doing more to calm down Mew than you are! I said, annoyed, as I tried to keep Mew from dropping a two hundred-pound weight on Dialga's tail (who was only trying to help me, not that it was fairing much better). As to where Mew got the weight, don't ask, I haven't got a clue.

_"Okay, what's going on here?"_ asked a familiar voice.

I gently placed the weight on the ground and (after ducking to avoid a flying Mew) turned to see Rayquaza flying over, being very careful to steer clear of Mew.

Mew's hyper, need I say more? I replied, turning into my Speed Form and leaping to the side to avoid the 'rampaging' Mew.

_"Not really,"_ answered the Sky High Pokémon. _"Mind if I help? Kyoger is on a mission with Palkia and Darkrai, so I won't be missed for awhile."_

Go right ahead, though I doubt that you'll have much more luck than we've had. sighed Mewtwo.

And so all four of us did our best to at least keep Mew from flooding the Hall with vanilla almond milk, like last time... Don't ask, trust me, just don't.

Ow! I yelped as Mew threw a Dark Pulse into my side. I didn't even _sense_ that one coming.

_"You alright, Deoxys?"_ Dialga asked, blocking Mew from doing a follow-up on me with Shadow Ball.

I'm fine, I replied, using Recover to heal myself. See? I can restore myself almost instantly, so don't worry.

Dialga nodded then used Thunder Wave on Mew to slow it down. Well, _that_ worked. With Mew's Metronomed Agilities negated, Mewtwo and I used Psychic to subdue it (me in my Attack Form).

_"Aw, you lot are no fun!"_ Mew complained, as we restrained it from moving until its sugar-rush wore off.

And _you're_ a pain in the butt. I retaliated, rolling my eyes.

_"Are you finished? Or are you two going to argue all day? If not then come on, Arceus has summoned a meeting,"_ said Dialga.

Very well. replied Mewtwo. I glared at him for speaking for me when he didn't know my answer, but _this_ time, he got it right. He doesn't always though... _Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I wondered silently, not that I was ever likely to find out. I heaved a silent mental sigh, then I shifted into my Speed Form.

Rayquaza, want to race? I asked. Rayquaza grinned. We both loved to race, and we could both be extremely fast when we wanted to be.

_"I would be honoured."_ it replied, bowing, before we both tore off at full speed.

* * *

><p>The Hall of Origen was decorated in holly, mistletoe, tinsel, and evergreen pines for Christmas. What? You didn't think that we Legendaries celebrated Chirstmas too? Of corse we do! Reshiram, Palkia, Lugia, and Latios had been busy decorating the trees with lights (powered by batteries charged by Raikou, Zapdos and Zekrom) and ornaments when Arceus summoned the meeting. Latias, Entei, Moltres, and Victini were in charge of cooking the Christmas feast. (Not that <em>I<em> ever ate anything: my kind rely on geo-magnetic fields for energy. I also lack a mouth and a digestive system. Similar thing with Darkrai.) Zekrom, Articuno, and Entai were out on a mission, so they were exempted from this out-of-the-blue meeting.

I flew threw the doorway and slowed to a stop just to the right so as to allow Rayquaza to pass.

I win again. I said, smiling mouthlessly. (I smile with my eyes, problem?)

_"Hey! Oh, alright. I admit defeat."_ said Rayquaza with an exaggerated bow, grinning like an idiot. (Then again, if I had a mouth, I would likely be doing the very same thing. What? Racing's fun.)

Just then there was a bright flash of blue light (yes, I _can_ see some colour). When the light died down, there stood Dialga. With perfect timing, as usual.

Why am I not surprised? I teased Dialga. The time deity chuckled.

_"Could it be that I almost always use temporal teleportation when you and Rayquaza go bolting off somewhere?"_

Maybe.

When you three are finished, please take a seat. called Arceus' voice from the other side of the room.

I quickly flew to my seat as the other two flew off to theirs'. (Dialga can fly, did you know that?) I watched as Mew and Mewtwo flew in, last this time. I wondered if they were planning yet another method of testing my patience...

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a commotion two rows down. By the looks of things, Suicune had its hands (err... paws) full. Raikue and Cobalion were fighting again. Why those two simply refused to get along is beyond me. Then again, it seemed that Mewtwo and I had something similar.

_"Stop fighting, you two! Or does Arceus have to make you shut up?"_ Suicune hissed as a last resort. _That_ shut them up.

Just then Arceus began to speak...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, what do you think Arceus is going to say? Now, I'm going to put a poll up to see in which region this mission will take place. I will be using all nine regions. Also, all the Legendaries have a <em>mental<em> gender. Here are the Legends and the corresponding mental personas:**

**Articuno: Female.**

**Zapdos: Male.**

**Moltres: Male.**

**Mewtwo: Male.**

**Mew: Female.**

**Raikou: Female.**

**Entei: Female.**

**Suicune: Female.**

**Lugia: Male.**

**Ho-Oh: Female.**

**Celebii: Female.**

**The Regis are all remaining genderless, same with Regigigas.**

**Latias and Latios: what do you think?**

**Kyoger: Female.**

**Groudon: Female.**

**Rayquaza: Male.**

**Jirachi: Male.**

**Deoxys: Female.**

**Uxie: Male.**

**Mesprit: Female.**

**Azelf: Male.**

**Dialga; Male.**

**Palkia: Male.**

**Heatran: Male.**

**Giratina: Male.**

**Cresselia: Female, obviously. I've also made her shiny.**

**Phione: Female.**

**Manaphy: Male.**

**Darkrai: Male.**

**Shaymin: Female.**

**Arceus: Male.**

**Victini: Female and another shiny.**

**Reshiram: Female.**

**Zekrom: Male.**

**Cobalion: Male.**

**Terrakion: Male.**

**Virizion: Female.**

**Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus are all male.**

**Kyurem: Female.**

**Keldeo: Male.**

**Meloetta: Female.**

**Genesect: Male.**

**Yeah, a _long_ list. Let me know if I missed anyone. As for my other fics, well, I still need some OCs for Prophecies of a Crystal, and Light of the Soul have me on a writers' block, so I'm not getting anywhere. Anyway, see you lot next time!**

**Another Edit (Yay!): I may very well add the new Gen 6 Pokemon to this story. But for now, they will remain well in the background. At least until I can figure out personalities for them.  
><strong>


	2. Preview or Update, you choose

**Hello, everyone! I have returned! ...Mostly. I will be extremely slow for now, as my mind is...distracted by other things. But I know how long you all have been waiting for this story to update, and so I felt obligated to try another go at it...even though my writing style has changed a good deal... For those of you who have also read _Prophecies of a Crystal_, then I should tell you that I am planning on revising that story. Also note that I do not have much of a designated plot for this story, and so any ideas or feedback would be welcome. Now, on with the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Plain and simple. Duh.**

* * *

><p><span>Now, I am sure that you<span> are all wanting to be elsewhere, so I will keep this as short as possible, Arceus said, its telepathic voice echoing in my head. There have been some odd occurrences in the region known as Sinnoh. I fear that we may have a new threat surfacing, and before the prophecy is meant to be fulfilled. As such, I will send two of you out as a scouting force, to see just who is behind this and what needs to be done. Unfortunately, I cannot send any of the Sinnoh legends, for whoever this is may be expecting them. It is for that same reason I cannot go myself. That, and there are other matters I must attend to. However, since the majority of you stay within a certain region only, it is a simple enough matter for some of you not 'native' to Sinnoh to scout out the area. In this particular case, I am going to choose two of you who can keep yourselves out of sight, are known for good judgment, and have the power necessary to handle yourselves even against some of the highly trained 'pseudo-legendaries' that human trainers are so fond of.

Well, this was interesting. And certainly something new. I wondered who Arcues would send, seeing as it wasn't an overtly common occurrence for it to send someone to a region they did not frequent. If it did, then it usually had a reason behind it. ...Even if figuring out that reason was like banging your head against a brick wall.

Those of you who frequent Sinnoh may leave now, if you wish, Arceus continued. All I ask is that you continue your regular duties before going back to your fun. Yes, I know the human holiday of Christmas is getting very close, but that does not mean that your duties should be neglected. ...That includes you, Shaymin. Please do not be difficult this time. Yes, I understand that your duties are relatively minor, but they are still necessary.

Giratina inadvertently cut Arcues off as, deciding to take the Original One up on its offer, the Renegade Pokemon spun around and created a portal to the Reverse World in a nearby mirror. Said mirror was always behind Giratina's usual spot, apparently for this purpose. After Giratina left, Palkia further prevented much conversation by creating a portal to its own realm and leaving as well. Dialga, however, was the only member of the Creation Trio to stay put...as usual.

Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie also left, but their exits were nowhere near as sudden or dramatic. I rolled my eyes at the now-absent dragons. _Drama queens..._ I muttered within my own mind, while being sure to shield that thought from the other nearby psychic legendaries.

Shaymin also left, now that everyone's attention was mostly on the sudden absence of Giratina and Palkia and not on it. Having your thoughts caught out by Arceus and then being chastised for them is _not_ a particularly fun experience. And yes, I have been chastised as well. Multiple times, by this point in my life. It happens to everyone eventually. Except for Arcues itself, it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, pathetic ending for this chapter. But I currently have writer's block, and I know that you have all waited long enough. I promise that I will continue to work on this particular chapter until it is much longer and more satisfying. ...Consider what I have currently put up as a preview, if you will. Better than nothing, right? I promise to get to work on it soon.<strong>

**Also, if you have not recently checked up on chapter 1, please do so now. I have made some minor edits to the story itself, as well as some major edits to the author's notes. Also, the poll for this fic has been closed.**

**I also want to give dragonsofthe8elements a heartfelt apology that this has been taking so long.**

**Dusty, signing out!**


End file.
